Überlebenskampf
Überlebenskampf ist die achtzehnte Folge der siebten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und die einhunderteinundfünfzigste der Serie. Inhalt Der Serienmörder Ambrose belagert Stefans Körper und zieht mordend durchs Land. Er bringt auf einer Party sogar die Gäste dazu, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Sein nächstes Ziel ist es, Marty, den Busfahrer zu töten, in dessen Körper Stefan steckt. Unterdessen versucht Bonnie in der Psychiatrie, Virginia davor zu bewahren, durch Medikamente willenlos gemacht zu werden – sie tauscht ihre Pillen aus. Handlung Damon und Stefan/Marty sind auf den Weg nach Memphis, allerdings geht es Stefan/Marty nicht gut. Er spuckt Blut, weshalb Damon einen Krankenwagen anruft. Er manipuliert die beiden Sanitäter dazu, Martys Körper am Leben zu halten, bis Stefan wieder in seinen Körper kann. Alaric sucht Damon auf und erzählt ihm von dem Serienkiller Ambrose, der in Bruderschaften in Memphis mordet. Obwohl Alaric Damon rät, Zeit mit Stefan/Marty zu verbringen, will Damon losziehen, um seinen Bruder zu retten. Asheville, North Carolina: Bonnie sitzt in ihrer Gruppentherapie, wo sie über ihre Beziehung zu Damon redet und wie enttäuscht sie von ihm ist. Auch Alaric scheint nicht mehr viel mit Damon zu tun haben zu wollen, denn er möchte wieder zurück nach Dallas (aber Damon lässt ihn nicht aussteigen). Außerdem hat er neue Freunde gefunden, weshalb Damon nicht zu seiner und Carolines Hochzeit eingeladen ist. Auch Stefans Schicksal scheint ihm egal zu sein, nachdem dieser Carolines Herz gebrochen hat (auch wenn er der glückliche war, der es wieder reparieren durfte). Stefan/Marty erinnert sich im Krankenwagen daran, wie er vor 2 Jahren auf den Philippinen einen Entschuldigungsbrief an Caroline schicken wollte, doch die Tatsache, dass sie alle vorherigen ungeöffnet zurückschickte, lässt ihn verzweifeln. Nun bittet er einen der Sanitäter um Papier und Stift, um erneut einen Brief zu schreiben. Memphis, Tennessee: Ambrose/Stefan hat die ganze Bruderschaft manipuliert und feiert nun mit Trinkspielen (Blut, kein Alkohol), als Damon die Party crasht, doch er kann das Haus nicht betreten. Wütend kehrt er zu Ric zurück, der immer noch nach Haus will, als ihm ein Handy überreicht wird. Ambrose/Stefan ist zu einem Deal bereit: Damon soll Rayna töten und eine Hexe auftreiben, die Ambrose in den Körper eines anderen Vampirs hext, dann kann er Stefans Körper haben. Rayna ist derweil in einem Taxi unterwegs (wahrscheinlich nach Memphis), als sie von Enzo angegriffen und entführt wird. Immerhin ist Enzo so freundlich, den Taxifahrer am Leben zu lassen und den Warnblinker anzuschalten. Bonnie wird von der Patientin Virginia verfolgt, die sie in einem Zimmer einsperrt und zur Rede stellt, warum Bonnie ihre Medikamente klauen würde. Bonnie behauptet, dass alle einen klaren Kopf bräuchten, was nur ohne die Medikamente geht. Daraufhin umarmt Virginia sie. Damon und Alaric erreichen dank eines Zaubers von Valerie das Taxi und erkennen in der Erzählung des Fahrers Enzo wieder, denn Damon daraufhin anruft. Doch er ist nicht bereit, die Jägerin Damon zu überlassen, was irgendwas mit Bonnies Zustand zu tun hat. Ric erklärt Damon, dass Bonnie und Enzo zusammen sind, seit er sie vor der Armory gerettet hat. Damon bittet Ambrose/Stefan darum, den Mord an Rayna zu verschieben, doch er ist nicht einverstanden damit. In einem Gespräch mit Virginia eröffnet Bonnie dieser, dass sie weiß, dass sie zur St. John-Familie gehört und Alex‘ Schwester ist. Bonnie erhofft sich von Virginia eine Erklärung, warum die Armory sie jagt. Dafür muss sie ihr beweisen, dass sie eine Hexe ist und später Virginia zur Flucht verhelfen. Bonnie geht den Handel ein. Als Damon und Alaric zum Verbindungshaus zurückkehren, müssen sie feststellen, dass Ambrose/Stefan alle umgebracht hat und nun Stefan/Marty wahrscheinlich töten will. Kurz nachdem Damon die Rettungssanitäter gewarnt hat, werden diese in einen Unfall verwickelt. Ambrose/Stefan tötet die beiden und folgt Stefan/Marty zu einem Wohnhaus, in das dieser sich gerettet hat. Bonnie erklärt Virginia, dass sie Pillen nimmt, die aus Raynas Blut gemacht sind. Diese bewirken, dass Bonnie nicht aufgefunden werden kann, allerdings auch, dass sie keine Magie wirken kann. Gleichzeitig befragt Enzo Rayna nach einem Gegenmittel für die Pille, doch diese erklärt, dass die Wirkung nur verstärkt werden kann. Die Einnahme dieser Pille bedeutet für eine Hexe den Tod (wie man an Mary Louise sah, die auch diese Pillen nahm). Ambrose/Stefan ist dabei Stefan/Marty in die Luft zu sprengen, doch Damon kann es verhindern. Dann schießt Alaric ihn mit Eisenkraut nieder und muss erkennen, dass es (sein altes Leben) sich gut anfühlt. Virginia erzählt, dass im Keller der Armory ein Tresor steht, der von einer Bennett-Hexe verzaubert wurde und nur von einer Bennett-Hexe wieder geöffnet werden kann. Die Armory nahm an, dass Lucy Bennett, die letzte lebende wäre, doch die ist vor 4 Jahren verschwunden. Von Bonnie wussten sie nichts, da sie eine Zeit lang offiziell tot war. Als Bonnie ihr nicht versprechen kann, den Tresor nicht zu öffnen, greift Virginia sie an, doch zwei Pfleger können sie retten. Dabei erfährt man Bonnies Tarnidentität: Bonnie McCullough (wie Bonnie auch in den Büchern heißt). In einem Motel treffen Damon und Alaric Valerie, die den Versuch startet, Stefan wieder in seinen Körper zu zaubern. Sie hat mit großen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen, da der Zauber eigentlich von zwei Hexen ausgeführt werden muss, doch letztlich gelingt es ihr. Danach verabschieden Damon und Alaric sich, wobei Ric klarstellt, dass er nicht zurück in sein altes Leben will. Allerdings verrät er Damon, wo Bonnie sich aufhält, bevor er zurück nach Dallas fährt. Im Motel verabschiedet sich Valerie von Stefan, da sie erkennt, dass er Caroline mehr liebt als sie. Nach einem Kuss lässt sie Stefan in dem Zimmer zurück. Bonnie bekommt Besuch von ihrem "Doktor". Enzo hatte erfahren, dass sie Probleme mit einer Patientin hatte. Bonnie erklärt ihm, was die Armory von ihr will, doch Enzo muss ihr beichten, dass die Pillen sie töten werden (bei Mary Louise hat es 3 Jahre gedauert). Als Enzo ihr verspricht, dass er sie retten wird und die beiden sich umarmen, steht plötzlich Damon mit Blumen in der Tür. Doch bevor er sich richtig entschuldigen kann, schlägt Bonnie die Tür vor seiner Nase zu. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore/Ambrose * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes (kein Auftritt) * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan (kein Auftritt) * Matthew Davis als Alaric Saltzman * Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo St. John Nebendarsteller * Elizabeth Blackmore als Valerie Tulle * Leslie-Anne Huff als Rayna Cruz * Ryan Dorsey als Marty Hammond/Stefan Salvatore * Aisha Duran als Virginia St. John * Keenan Echols als Frank * Paul Burke als Sully Musik Trivia 'Gestorben' Galerie en: One Way or Another Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7